Keeping a pet
by Ayumu smile
Summary: Zero wanted to keep a pet, but he can't because Kaname doesn't alowed him to. Will Zero be able to keep the cat? KanameZero, OOC, yaoi so no like no read. Read and review!


Disclaimer: Don't own vampire knight

"Who are you?" Asked a voice that belongs to a silver hair boy who was currently crouching on the ground next to the school gate. He was holding a cat who was growling at him. He sighed, what the heck is he doing… he thought.

"Hey, Zero!" said a voice. The silver hair boy blinked and turned his face to the direction of the voice and blinked. A guy with dark hair and a pair of stunning brown eyes was currently staring at him.

"Kaname…" The boy murmured looking at the guy known as Kaname. He stood up, cradling the cat and walked to the black haired. "Can we keep him?" He asked lifting the cat he found. The cat had black fur and red eyes.

Kaname sighed. "I want to Zero and I know you want to have a pet, but we can't… you know that." Kaname answered looking sad when he saw his lover face becoming dropped.

"I will take good care of him…" Zero looked at Kaname, pitifully. Kaname sighed, feeling bad but he can't do that.

"Zero… you might be able to take care of him but the other vampire might… you know…" Kaname trailed off. Zero turned his eyes to the ground and with heavy heart, he let the cat down. After that he walked slowly to the school following Kaname who felt bad for doing it to his beloved but finding no other choice.

Zero kept on looking backward at the cat as they walked and it didn't miss zero watchful eyes.

…...

It was nighttime and Kaname was returning back to his dorm after a long day of school, Zero was already home cause his day class goes home when the night class started. As he was sitting in the dorm room, his thoughts travelled back to the morning event and he sighed. 'Can cat be turned into vampire; if they can then we could take care of the cat.' Kaname's face brightened but then it dropped. 'If the cat turned into vampire, that means it would need blood and Zero would be hurt at the thought of turning the cat into a blood sucking monster, as Zero called vampire…' He sighed.

He stood up from his bed and walked towards the Day class dorm to meet with Zero and tried to make him happy by other means. He can't sleep knowing Zero is sad.

When he reaches Zero's room, he was surprised by the sound of scratching and things breaking. He blinked confused, and then he knocked on the door.

"Zero… is something wrong?" He called worried. More sound of breaking, shuffled feet moving towards the door and finally the door opens revealing and panting Zero with his hair messed up, blush tinting his cheek and mouth opening and closing, it was rather… erotic.

"Ah… Kaname, no nothing's wrong!" Zero answered hurriedly. Kaname eyebrows rose. He tried to walk into the room but Zero blocked his way. "Uhm... I'm just cleaning that's all…" zero lied. Kaname become worried and he pushed his way in and he stopped short at what he saw.

There in the middle of the room, laid a cat with black hair and red eyed who was currently tearing a pillow until it become a mesh of feather and fabric. Kaname turned to Zero.

"I can explain!" zero yelled when he saw Kaname serious face. He raised his arms as if trying to protect himself from Kaname's accusing look.

"Oh, do explain to me what is going on. Like, how you brought the cat home when I told you already you can't?" Kaname asked in a sarcastic tone. Zero blinked and averts his eyes away.

"Well, it looks hungry and it was dirty… I couldn't just leave him there to die!" zero answered looking back at Kaname with a glare. Kaname dropped his serious façade, taken aback by Zero's look.

He sighed. "But Zero, taking it here will also lead to him dying, the rule in this school is not to harm any human, it doesn't include pets or any animals even. So if the cat's get harm then the school won't do anything to punish the one responsible. And when that happened, the one who's going to get hurt is you Zero, I don't want that." Kaname answered in a loving voice. Zero faltered, touched by his lovers concern for him but he still wanted to keep the cat. Kaname sighed knowing what his lover is thinking and look back at the cat that had fallen asleep. Then he looked at the state the room was in.

Zero saw Kaname eyes looking at the ruin of his room. "I know that…But Kaname I swear I would locked him in when I'm gone to class so he won't come out…"

Kaname looked back at Zero and sighed defeated at seeing Zero's eyes that were wet with tears that threatened to fall, but lips turned into a scowl, hating him for crying over a small matter such as wanting a pet.

"I will ask the head master for permission…" Kaname suddenly said causing Zero to looked back at him with something akin to happiness. Zero them immediately rush forward and hugged Kaname who wasn't ready for the attack causing them both to fell onto the floor.

"Thanks…" he whispered in the crooks of Kaname necks, and seconds later Kaname felt the familiar feeling of fangs puncturing his neck. He moaned in pleasure and tilted his head backward giving more access to Zero. Soon enough moans and grunts could be heard coming from the room.

A few weeks passed and zero was currently rubbing the floor, cleaning the mess caused by Train, his cat. He was grumbling something about stupid cat broking things at random. His lover Kaname was sipping tea, trying to hold his laughter. When suddenly they heard another crash.

Zero groaned at Kaname and glared accusingly at him. "Why did you let me take care of the cat?"

"You were begging me to let you too… How can I resist such a cute look you have then…" Kaname answered smirking, clearly amused at his lover predicament. Zero growled his face blushing a bit.

"You pervert!"

In a flash Kaname was in front of Zero. "But I'm your pervert…" With that Kaname gives Zero a chaste kiss to Zero lips and disappear a few seconds after.

"Ka- Kaname!" Zero yelled angry that Kaname leaved him to deal with the mess…

Train yawned and laid his head on the sofa, his masters are such a love birds.

A/N: Ha ha! A Kaname x Zero one shot! Yay! Sorry for the ooc but I just can't help it! Till next story! Read and Review!


End file.
